Finders Keepers
by idiot-wind89
Summary: Klaus pays Caroline a visit at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hi there, sorry, this isn't another Tangled Up in Blue update. Considering TUIB is in a bit of a rough place at the moment, I've been having some Klaroline fun on the side the last few weeks and this is a product of that. It's a one-shot. I don't really plan to take it any further.**

 **I am also in the process of brainstorming for a Klaroline mmf fic at the request of an anonymous reviewer from Tainted Love, who sparked my imagination! Keep an eye out! :D**

* * *

There was a knock at the locked large solid wood door that shielded her office away from the Salvatore student body.

She was busy preparing her remarks for the concluding address planned for the parents who had attended the parent open house this weekend at the school.

Currently, the parents were occupied in parent-teacher meetings or free time with their children, depending on their schedule. She had planned the entire weekend down to the minute.

"Lizzie and or Josie, I'm busy. If it isn't life or death, surely you have homework you could be doing," she suggested with a frustrated sigh.

She and Alaric had promised that one of them would take them into Mystic Falls this week to practice their parallel parking – but they hadn't gotten around to it given the parent open house they had been preparing for.

The knock repeated, louder and more demanding this time, suggesting to her that neither one of her teenage daughters was behind the door.

As she focused her attention upon the distraction she sensed her suspicion was correct – though the person behind the door was not a stranger to her.

She smirked, purposely taking the time to finish her thought for the notes she was preparing to make him wait for her to answer.

"Then I suppose I will have to ask my mate Alaric to direct me to the location of your private apartment so that I can wait for you there, or perhaps I could simply remove this door and cause a scene," a very familiar accented voice said from the other side of the door.

Her eyes widened with surprise at his threat and she flashed to the door, flinging it open quickly.

His presence hit her like a welcomed heat wave after a long cold winter.

"Hello, love," Klaus greeted her with a pleased smirk.

She felt her stomach tighten with knots of excitement.

Klaus glanced at the engraved nameplate on the door.

"Or perhaps you'd rather I address you as _head_ mistress?" he queried suggestively. "How fitting," he remarked devilishly. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

She responded outwardly with an eye roll, but her body responded with a pool of desire between her legs.

Sensing her arousal, his eyes darted down to her skirt, a smug grin playing on his lips.

Scoffing, she grabbed the collar of his jacket to pull him into her office, leaning past him to satisfy herself that there were no nosey students lingering in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?!" she queried pretending as though she didn't know the answer to her question as she stepped back into her office and shut the door. "I have to finish preparing for the closing address later," she advised.

"That's not the greeting I was expecting to receive as the Salvatore School's most generous donor," he said feigning offence. "And while we're on that topic, perhaps you would consider toning down the anti-hybrid propaganda in the _Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library_ ," he scowled disapprovingly.

She gave him another incredulous expression.

He shrugged as his eyes and hands trailed along the items on top of her desk.

"If you must know, I could only take so much of Alaric's pretentious sample lecture on supernatural history, and I think my daughter would prefer to swallow a vile of wolfsbane than be seen with her father on campus, " he mused,. "And I thought you might fancy a visit from your favourite hybrid," he smirked looking up at her intently, his eyes locking with hers

She shivered.

"But, judging by your greeting, I take it that you share a similar sentiment as my daughter?" he wondered with a slight innocent shrug, playing on her sympathies to make her feel guilty for retreating to the confines of her office despite his impending arrival for the parent open house.

Again, she shot him a terse expression.

"Oh stop," she muttered, flashing towards him – her force causing their bodies to crash against the wall beside the door, nearly knocking down the painting that hung on their opposite side.

Her lips caught his demandingly, silencing him before he had an opportunity to make another smart remark, holding him close by the collar of his jacket.

Taking him by surprise, he simply relented into the kiss, his hands exploring the blonde waves of her hair.

If she was being honest with herself, she had ached for Klaus since her last discreet visit to see him in New Orleans under the guise of a 'recruitment' trip. In reality, she'd spent the majority of her weekend confined to the master suite of a quaint B+B in the French Quarter with the hybrid in every way she had desired to be.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked as she broke the kiss breathlessly.

She started in for his neck – a particularly sensitive spot for him, she had come to find – peppering kisses under his jaw hungrily.

He murmured under his breath, but she couldn't tell if it was a response to her question or to her lips.

"I asked Alaric and your girls where you were hiding," he revealed smugly. "I'd rather not waste my time scouring this godforsaken place looking for you, what with all the tributes to Damon and Stefan plastered everywhere," he snickered.

Her head snapped upwards, demanding more of an explanation.

"Easy, love. I only told them I wanted to say hi," he shrugged innocently.

His guilty expression said otherwise. She turned her back towards him in protest.

Taking the opportunity, he quickly reversed their positions so that she was pinned between his body and the wall.

She breathed him in, his scent wild and sensual.

"Finders keepers," he said devilishly, dipping his lips towards the milky white skin of her collarbone.

She laced her fingers through his sandy brown hair, bringing him back up to face her.

"Come on," he urged. "Everyone knows that we're an item – even our girls," he pointed out.

Her eyebrow arched, curious as to how he could be so certain.

"They're not stupid, sweetheart," Klaus explained. "They know I fancy you…and I think they suspect that you fancy me as well, notwithstanding your exaggerated efforts to deny it," he smirked cheekily. "In any case, word travelled quickly to my siblings after our weekend tryst at that quaint little Inn in the Quarter – you weren't exactly quiet…"

She could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Had she been ready for his remark, she would have retorted by reminding him that he had not been so quiet himself.

"Alaric has been staring white oak stakes at me from the moment I arrived," he continued to list.

His fingers traced the path of her reddening skin, down to her cleavage exposed by her unbuttoned blouse.

"And my daughter can read me like a book. She's suspected my predilection towards you for quite some time," he continued. "And the twins are a treasure trove of gift ideas…" he grinned, inspecting the diamond studded earrings she was wearing – he'd surprised her with them for her birthday. "Did you know that they call us 'Klaroline'?" he chuckled.

She struggled to hide a small smirk, despite how annoyed she was with him.

"Well, it sounds like you're quite the blabbermouth," she pointed out.

Klaus looked at her defensively.

"You love this mouth," he teased suggestively, kissing her jaw and then her collarbone.

She tugged him up by his hair, demanding a straight answer from him.

"I know _this thing_ between us comes with rules," he acknowledged, the disdain clear in his voice. "I've never uttered a word."

She looked away in disbelief.

"Not in so many words," he finally admitted against her neck.

Her heart pounded under her skin – unsure if it was hunger for blood or hunger for him. The feelings were so similar in many ways.

She flashed him another critical look, frustrated that he had seemingly talked out of turn, but intrigued by what he might have said.

His lips trailed up her neck, stopping by her ear.

"I do fancy you, love," he breathed in acknowledgment. "I'm tired of hiding it. I want everyone to know that you're mine."

Shivers rushed down her spine.

"Show me," she urged him.

Raising his head to look at her, she recognized the amber hue in his eyes staring back at her desirously while his eyebrow curved out of curiosity.

Her eyes did not falter from his.

"That you're mine," she finished turning his words around on him.

He interpreted her words as in invitation, and his hungry lips cut her off before she was able to say anything more.

Her fingernails dug into his neck drawing him closer, revelling in the feeling of his body pressed tightly against hers.

Their bodies moved in sync as their lips and tongues did the same.

His hands travelled down the frame of her torso, over her breasts and hips, and down to the hem of her skirt.

He lifted the fabric of her skirt readily, exposing her translucent thigh high black tights underneath, held up by her garter.

"Mmmm," Klaus murmured against her mouth. "I could sense your excitement before I even stepped through the door, sweetheart," he revealed, causing her more minor embarrassment.

His lips moved down her neck and onto her collarbone once more, before he dropped readily to his knees on the floor in front of her.

She could feel herself dripping as she leaned against the wall, trembling, aching for him to touch her how she had so often fantasized about.

The suspense was torture.

His eyes floated longingly between hers and the undergarments she wore under her skirt – the last defence she had against the convincing nature of his words and his touch.

He rested his hands on her ankles, gliding his palms up her calves and over the tops of her thighs to her hips.

Her whole body quivered as his lips descended to the places on her thighs where his hands had just travelled.

"I missed you, love," he murmured against her skin, causing her chest to knot in anticipation of where his mouth might kiss next.

"Please," she gasped, urging him to caress her where she wanted it most.

She wove her hands through his curls, gently directing him to the juncture of her thighs.

The feeling of his breath against the thin fabric of her panties nearly caused her legs to give out from underneath her.

Pushing her panties aside, his hot tongue dipped into her folds, causing her to melt instantly.

A moan escaped her lips as she lost herself in the ministrations of his mouth. She'd been longing for this since her last visit to New Orleans.

It was all she could do to keep upright. One of her hands griped the edge of a nearby side table, while the other tightened its grip on his hair, holding him in place.

"Mmm, yes," she murmured eagerly.

It surprised her how quickly the waves of his tongue overtook her body. Apparently she had missed him more than she thought.

In seconds, she felt herself being swept away by the current of his movements.

"Don't stop," she gasped, in that moment unconcerned by who may overhear her pleas. "Please don't stop!" she cried as she rocked her hips against his mouth.

In seconds, the pressure that he had been building with his tongue exploded, the eruption of pleasure overwhelming her. She uttered several expletives as she revelled in the magical feeling of her orgasm rippling throughout her body.

Klaus never wavered, allowing her to ride out the lovely aftershocks that concentrated themselves between her thighs.

As his tongue slowed, her body relaxed with her weight falling against the wall behind her as she tried to collect herself.

His lips brushed against her sensitive flesh tenderly before rising to his feet so that he could place the same marks upon her neck.

"I'm yours, Caroline," he confessed quietly, causing a giddy smile to tug at the corners of her lips.

He kissed her deeply, his hands framing her face, not wanting to let her go as they embraced passionately, while hers wrapped around his back possessively.

She could taste herself on his tongue.

His hips dug into hers, his want for her evident against her thigh.

Her hands grasped the edge of his pants, searching eagerly for the button so she could remove them.

"Eager, are we love?" he questioned with a grin in between the searing touch of his mouth on hers as he ripped at the collar of her blouse, the buttons popping and splattering on the floor.

She gasped, half with lust, the other in annoyance. While she revelled in his intense desire for her, she had lost count at the clothes of hers that had been caught in the crossfire. Truth be told, Klaus's clothing hadn't fared so well during their heated exchanges either.

"Klaus!" she scolded under her breath, cautious to prevent anyone from overhearing. "That was a perfectly good blouse," she complained, inspecting the tattered fabric that framed the pale pink bra that sat underneath. "I can't leave my office like this," she realized, growing angrier.

"That's the point, sweetheart," he said, pressing his lips to hers hungrily, silencing her and distracting her from the fact that the outfit she had given considerable thought to planning the night before in preparation for the day's events would need to be reconsidered before she had to make her next appearances.

He kissed her neck, knowing that was a weak spot for her while he reached behind to unclasp her bra.

Now exposed, she felt her nipples harden. Klaus took the opportunity to caress her breasts – a weak spot for him.

Her skin melted against the warmth of his palms as her eyes fell closed, indulging in the sensation. Klaus lowered his mouth further, claiming her skin with his lips as they fell upon her chest.

She moaned involuntarily at the feeling of his fingers pinching one of her nipples while the other was occupied by his tongue. Her core throbbed in response. She needed him.

Lacing her hands through his hair, she pulled him up, kissing him deeply as she tugged at the edges of his pants to lower them down.

She could feel that he was more than ready for her and she smirked against his lips, excited by his excitement for her.

Growing impatient by the sexual tension between them, he pushed his pants and boxer shorts down to his thighs.

His hands grasped her ass possessively and she murmured under her breath, aroused by his dominance, holding her breath in anticipation as his fingertips trailed down the backs of her thighs.

Their lips parted, their breathing heavy as their eyes held each other's like magnets.

She gasped as he lifted her effortlessly off the floor, her legs curling around his hips desperately, pulling him in close.

They kissed once more, messier this time as they were both caught up by their need for one another.

A louder cry of relief escaped her as he pushed her panties to the side and entered her swiftly.

"Christ," he grunted quietly against her ear before releasing a small laugh at the choice of words he'd selected to describe the feeling that they had both longed to experience again since they last had the opportunity to be alone together.

Her fingernails dug into the back of his neck while his hips bucked between her thighs vigorously, his cock filling her, stretching her in the most delightful of ways, and hitting all of the right spots deep within her.

It was difficult to contain her verbal expression of pleasure, stifling her moans by tearing back the collar of his coat and shirt and burying her face against the warmth of his neck.

Doing so exposed her to a dangerous temptation - she could smell the freshly consumed blood coursing quickly through his veins. Her eyes darkened in response to the scent and the feeling of her body beginning to succumb once more to the intense feelings he was stirring within her.

Her fangs extended and she taunted both him and herself by teasing his skin with the razor sharp tips.

"Do it, love," he demanded with a hiss, seemingly desperate for the feeling as he fucked her.

She pierced his skin agonizingly slow, allowing his honey blood to pool into her mouth.

He growled, the volume of his reaction only muted by sinking his own fangs into the porcelain skin of her shoulder.

The combination of his blood, his bite, and the feeling of his frantic thrusts inside of her sent her reeling into a euphoric state as she came.

"Fuck," she murmured quietly, knowing that he loved forcing expletives from her lips when they were in the throes of passion.

His hands tightened around the undersides of her thighs as his teeth sunk deeper into her skin, muffling his deep groans of lust.

While she quaked around him, his movements inside of her became shaky and uneven, and soon she could feel the hot evidence of his pleasure filling her and escaping onto her legs.

He released his grasp on her slowly, and she slid back down to her feet against the wall, the two of them panting quickly and their bodies sweaty from their intimate encounter.

She licked her fangs, savouring the remainder of his blood as she came down from her high.

Leaning back against the wall to hold herself up, Klaus propped himself up in front of her with his hand against the wall on one side of her, his head resting heavy on her shoulder as they both tried to steady their breathing.

"I missed you," she revealed, the confession escaping her lips for the first time. After so many years of pushing down her feelings for the "big bad" hybrid, it was something to get used to – openly acknowledging his importance to her in this way – though she had admitted it many times to herself – notwithstanding what certain other people in her life may have to say about it.

Her words captured his attention and he lifted his head, a pleased smirk tugging at his lips, as if to brag to her that he'd been the successful one in their long and drawn out game of cat and mouse. Despite her tireless efforts to push him away, her feelings for him had snuck up on her and surprised her. If she was being honest with herself, she'd started playing their game for fun a lot sooner than she'd ever care to admit.

Concentrating on him, she wanted to hold on to this moment for a bit longer, before she dwelled too long on reality and her need for a new outfit before the concluding address she was scheduled to give shortly.

Their lips were dancing dangerously close to one another's and she held her breath in anticipation as they moved closer.

\- "MOM! HOPE IS USING MAGIC ON ME!" Lizzie's voice shrieked frantically as she burst into her office startling her and Klaus from their embrace.

"I can explain!" Hope said with an exhausted tone as she trailed behind Lizzie.

She instantly froze with panic, observing herself in her dishevelled state and Klaus standing in front of her.

"Lizzie! What did I say about knocking!?" she said angrily.

Thinking quickly, Klaus shielded her with his body, fortunate that his coat was long enough to cover himself from her daughter's sight.

"OH MY GOD, EWWWW!" both girls screamed in horror with wide eyes as they realized what they had walked in on, spinning on their heels and exiting her office quicker than they had entered.

Klaus laughed under his breath. "Ah teenagers, so dramatic," he observed with a smirk. "Well, I suppose if they didn't already know about us, that was confirmation enough," he shrugged.


End file.
